


Inconvenient

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Nygmobblepot, No Nudity, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character(s), Oswald matchmaking, POV Third Person, Some Swearing, Soulmate AU, fluff sort of, mention of breasts, referenced past trauma death of parents, think i covered the important things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Basically soulmates have a specific dream that reoccurs in relation to their soulmate.





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> A Soulmate AU I wrote for a friend's writing challenge.

_The little girl kissed Victor’s cheek then ran off giggling. He reached his hand out, calling out to her to come back and play, but she keeps running and giggling._ Victor always wakes up annoyed after. The dream had stopped around the time his parents died. It was added sorrow onto his grieving, another thing he had taken for granted, like his parents.

     Ten years later and the dreams had returned, Victor had just assumed she had died, like his parents. He had hoped that she hadn’t suffered and resigned himself to the fact that she was never going to be in his life. How could he be having the dreams now? Maybe, there were details he had forgotten about the dreams. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to look for her, he didn’t need that inconvenience.

* * *

 

     Estelle stared at the ceiling, the dream had come back. The boy, well he'd be a  man now wouldn’t he, is in this city somewhere. It's always the same, he's on a bench crying, there are patches of hair missing from his scalp. She sits next to him taking his hand, holding it until he stops crying. Their eyes meet and she wakes up. The memory of those dark eyes never faded from her thoughts.

    The alarm blared next to her, Estelle sat up after a moment, annoyed at the persisting sound. Someday she will smash that clock to bits, she tells herself as she flips the covers back. Shower, coffee, breakfast, she chanted it in her mind multiple times. First day at her new job, can't be late.

* * *

 

      “Victor, the dreams never stop, they quiet down the further the distance grows, but they never truly stop.” Oswald glanced at Victor, smiling sadly, “My father said they change, when the other dies. His dream of Mother when she was alive was her dancing with him, when she died it changed to her sitting by a tree while he listened to her sing.”

       “What about Riddles?” They had been sitting in Oswald’s favorite table, perfect unimpeded view of the ice cube formerly known as Edward Nygma.

        “He’s not dead.”

        “I meant…”

         Oswald let out a slow breath, “Yes, I know what you meant, Victor. Edward claims he didn’t have the dreams.” Victor studied his Boss’s body language, noting the sadness in his gaze and the slight defeated hunch of his shoulders. He should change the subject, but he didn’t.

          “Is that possible, to not have the dreams?”

          “I suppose it could be possible, I have heard of people having multiple dreams, so I guess it could happen. But not in Edward’s case, I could smell the lie.” Oswald frowned as he looked at Victor, “If you find this woman, don’t be an idiot.” He stood up as he spoke to Victor.

         “Won't be looking for her.” He said it with such finality, that Oswald sighed. His life is dangerous, too dangerous for whoever that little girl grew up to be, better to not meet her. Somehow he felt she'd be disappointed how he turned out.

         The smaller man looked sadly at him, “Sometimes fate intervenes whether you want it to or not, Victor.” He looked past Zsasz to see his appointment had arrived. “Ah, good. Right on time.” Zsasz turned to follow Oswald's gaze and froze.

          Victor felt like someone had kicked him in the chest, winded and unable to breathe. Oswald was speaking and Zsasz couldn't respond. “I said I hired a personal assistant.” Victor spun around so quickly, startling the smaller man.

          “I have to go.”

          “Are you sure? I thought you were picking my brain about the dreams.”

          “Later. The Girls and I are working out security aspects.” Victor practically fled from Oswald's sight.

* * *

 

          Estelle stared at the man who was standing near her new boss. His eyes. It's him, she couldn't help but smile, until she saw he wasn’t smiling he looked spooked. Estelle felt confused when he turned and bolted from the scene. Well, that was not how she imagined first meeting her soulmate. Technically, that wasn't a meeting she told herself.

            “That was Victor.” Breaking from her thoughts to give her attention to the man who had hired her. “He usually doesn't run from a lovely face.” Oswald smirked at her slightly dazed look. “You’ll see him at the party tonight, Estelle.  Well, let's go back over the finer details, I want everything to be perfect.” Next few hours were spent going over every aspect of the former mayor’s party for that night.

             Jesus, her new employer was meticulous about every detail. Estelle had worked for picky people before so it didn’t bother her much. Ever so often she felt like she was being watched and it wasn’t because of the man in ice, though that was pretty damn freaky. “What’s wrong?” Oswald was frowning at her. Estelle felt foolish when she put it into words. But the man just nodded at her, “I’m pretty certain it's Victor, checking on security issues. Nothing to fret about, my dear. Now we need to get you a dress, since I'll need you on hand.”

            “I have dresses, Mr. Cobblepot.” He held up his hands.

            “Humor me my dear, you'll thank me later, I promise.” Estelle heard rumors of the Penguin’s tantrums and had no wish to be the cause of one. So she acquiesced to his whim on the dress issue.

            “Is there anything else you need to go over for tonight?”

* * *

 

 

             Victor watched the exchanges between Oswald and the new personal assistant. This is inconvenient, he tells himself for the umpteenth time since she arrived at the club. Oswald said something and she laughed, Victor felt a small surge of jealousy at it not being him that caused her to laugh. Little bells, like the little shiny ones from his childhood, similar to the dreams but different.

          Lost in thought when he heard the clacking of his boss’s cane. Where did she go? His eyes scanning the room, “She'll be at the party tonight.” Oswald’s voice behind him, he could hear the amusement in the smaller man's voice.

          “Why? You know we're expecting trouble tonight.”

           “We are always expecting trouble, Victor. She's my PA, she has to be there, part of her job.” A soft giggle. Victor was not happy with the other man’s mirth. “I still can't get over Victor Zsasz hardened assassin, fleeing from a pretty woman. Idiot.” Oswald frowned slightly, “Don’t you mess up your chance for happiness, Victor.” His Boss turned and limped away leaning on his cane.

           “Men like me don't deserve happiness,” he muttered.

* * *

 

            Estelle was fascinated with the VanDahl estate, home of Oswald Cobblepot, it was creepy and beautiful all at once. Her boss had insisted she come to his home to be fitted for her dress. “Sir, this isn't necessary. I do have appropriate dresses for this evening.” He merely tutted at her, while the tailor took her measurements.

             Oswald was off to the side shuffling through various dresses on a rack with a tall redhead. “I like the green one, Pengy.”

             Oswald let out a slow breath, “You already have a dress for tonight, Ivy.”

            “Not for me, duh, stupid. I meant for her. She's a redhead like me.”

            Oswald flinched at her calling him stupid. “Yes, green looks nice, but she has blue eyes,the right shade of blue will make her eyes stand out. This one right here, what do you think?”

            “It’s okay I guess,” The woman shrugged. “Still think the green one is nicer.” She mumbled quietly to herself, she had the air of a petulant teen.

           Oswald rolled his eyes at her, “Then you wear the forest green dress.” Ivy giggled as she grabbed the green dress, spinning around with it. “And azure for Estelle.”

* * *

 

             Victor had ignored the outfit Oswald had sent to his room. Opting for his usual attire, all black, though the vest he chose to wear was more a charcoal gray. He glanced down at the clothes finally, the color of the shirt made him think of her eyes. That fleeting moment in the dream right as she turns and runs giggling. Why does she always run in the dream? Her eyes as she glance about the room almost seeing him but not quite. Would she run away now as well?

            Victor let out an aggravated sigh, snatching up the tie, he never liked ties. Oswald peeked into Victor’s room. “ Somehow I knew you would only grab the tie.” His boss watched him struggle with the tie, “Need help?”

          That glowering look before answering,”I can do it myself.” Once he was done Oswald moved in straightening the tie, he pulled out a tie pin with a stone the same blue as her eyes. Victor narrowed his eyes, “You’re up to something, Oswald.”

           Oswald gave him an angelic smile, “Because I want everything to look nice at my party, including my favorite assassin, that means I am up to something. Really, Victor.” Oswald frowned at Zsasz as he affixed the tie pin, Victor could see the mischief in the smaller man's eyes. Victor could smell the lie, but he let it go, fine let him have his fun.

* * *

 

           Estelle has always preferred a lower heel, more comfortable to walk in, than the heels that she was given to wear with the dress. She'd decided that she would switch shoes, she'd suffer whatever tantrum her boss pitched. She needed to be able to walk. Estelle kicked off the shoes so she could walk faster. “Now where the hell are those stairs at…” Mumbling to herself.

           “Lost?” She looked up startled, eyes watching her. His eyes.

           “Victor.” His name came out a soft whisper, “I couldn't find the stairs.”

           He glanced down at the shoes she just kicked off. “Those shoes are wrong for you. You'll break an ankle.” He bent down and picked up the shoes, “You need a shorter heel, the ones you had on earlier today would work.”

           Estelle  smiled softly, “You must have a real good eye to notice my shoes as you bolted in the opposite direction.” Victor kept glancing away from her, he didn’t seem like the shy type.

           They walked quietly towards the stairs, “I had things that needed to be checked on. Big events tend to attract outside hassles in Gotham. I wasn't running away.” He didn't sound convinced.

* * *

 

           

            As soon as Victor  saw her kicking off those heels, he almost retreated, then Oswald laughing at him earlier spurred him to say something. She didn't jump like most people did when he took them by surprise. Estelle her name dancing in his head spurring him to keep talking, afraid to say her name out loud. To make this all real.

           “The dress looks lovely.” It put her breasts on display and he was desperately trying not to look at all that lovely skin. Oswald did it on purpose, dressing her up to entice Victor to her. Estelle’s hair up exposing her neck, curls spiraling down, so tempting to tug one. Beaming at his compliment. Damn it.

           “I always imagined our first meeting would be a bit different. I mean I didn't think it would be like the movie depictions. You know falling into each other's arms or anything like that. Just thought you would be excited like me.”

          “Sorry.” She took his arm as they walked down the stairs, afraid of slipping in her stockinged feet. “This whole thing is inconvenient.” He instantly regretted his words.

          It was a moment before she responded. “Well, that is definitely not how I imagined our meeting going.” The sigh that left her lips, felt like a punch in the teeth. “Are you married?”  Victor gave her an odd look. “I mean I could see meeting your soulmate after getting married, as awkward. I was dating someone before I came back to Gotham we had been dating since college. He had gone to buy an engagement ring for me, but the woman selling him the ring was his soulmate. Talk about awkward, he’d been ignoring his dreams the whole time. I mean why do that.”

          “Maybe he was afraid of change. Some people get used to how a thing is and balk when something upsets the balance.” They reached the bottom of the stairs.

          “You aren’t married, are you?”

          Victor chuckled softly, “Not married. Nor am I the right guy for you, sweetness.”

           Estelle stood there looking at him. Gaging his words, he was afraid of change. “I think the little boy crying in my dream, needing comfort would disagree with you, Victor.” She went up on tiptoe leaning into him slightly, tugging on his tie to make him lean over to close the distance, a soft kiss and she let his tie go. Moving back from him quickly. Smiling just like in his dream, running away giggling softly.

            Victor touched his lips watching her as she ran off. Maybe she wasn't running away, maybe he was afraid to chase her. “Estelle.” Victor whispered before running to catch her.

     

      

**Author's Note:**

> Debated on writing more chapters to this, not sure yet.


End file.
